Too Tired
by KaitieD
Summary: When Tony comes home after a long day's work, he's lucky to have Steve there with him.


Tony pushed open the door, practically stumbling through. Steve followed, dragging a bag of clothes and gear that needed to be dealt with, cleaned and fixed, put away... Tony didn't even want to think about it right now. He was dirty, sore, and exhausted.

Walking past the living room, he was so tempted to just flop down on the couch and pass out there, but he didn't want to have to get stains out of the white fabric later. Sighing, he kept trudging towards the bathroom. As much as he wanted to be in bed right this very second, the thought of a nice warm shower wasn't too bad either.

"I'll go turn the water on" Steve offered, tossing the bag into their bedroom. Tony started stripping, tossing his filthy clothes into a pile, shoving them aside with his foot. He'd worry about those later. He watched Steve walk into the bathroom and heard the water come on. Going in, he saw that it was the tub filling up, not the shower running, like he'd expected.

"Thought maybe a soak would do us good" Steve said, pulling Tony over to him. He started rubbing Tony's shoulders lightly, massaging the tight spots, his muscles stiffening up after battle.

"Oh that's good" Tony groaned, his head falling back.

Steve kept an eye on the tub, which was starting to fill up. Removing his hands from Tony, and ignoring the disappointed pout he got, he dumped some bath oils in, sniffing as the bathroom filled with the scent of mint and eucalyptus.

Stripping off his own clothes, he tossed them into the hamper, noticing that Tony's weren't in there. Rolling his eyes, he knew where he'd find them later, no doubt bunched up in a pile in the middle of the floor. Turning back, he saw that Tony hadn't moved. He stood staring blankly at the water swirling, making its way up the sides of the tub.

"C'mon" Steve said, taking his hand. He could see just how dead on his feet Tony was. He was tired too, but he could feel his body healing and knew that whatever he was feeling, it would be way worse for Tony. Ah, the benefits of being a super soldier.

Stepping into the tub carefully, he helped steady Tony as he climbed in too. Steve sat, his back against the edge of the tub, wincing as the cool porcelain touched his skin. Tugging at Tony's hand, he spread his legs apart so Tony could sit between them, his back to Steve's chest.

Tony sighed deeply, sagging bonelessly as the warm water swirled over his legs, easing some of the soreness in his body. The water continued to rise, reaching just above his belly button before he leaned forward, turning it off. Sinking back against Steve, he closed his eyes, letting the heat seep into him.

"Hot enough?" Steve asked, running his hands along Tony's arms. Tony nodded.

Steve let his eyes fall closed too, resting his head against the edge of the tub. They just lay together for a while, Tony shifting his position to stay comfortable. The movement and friction started a reaction in Steve, and Tony shifted again, feeling Steve's growing erection against his back.

"Do you want to…" Tony mumbled, half asleep. He turned his head, trying to look at Steve.

"Not really" Steve admitted with a tired laugh. "It has a mind of its own, just ignore it."

"Oh thank god" Tony sighed in relief. He slumped back against Steve again.

Steve's chest rumbled with laughter. "Just the response I was hoping for" he said sarcastically. "I guess the honeymoons over."

"I don't think I could if I tried."

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony who was fighting to stay awake. "I know, babe. Let's get you to bed, huh?"

Tony nodded again. Steve went to grab a bottle of shampoo before assessing their situation and thinking better of it. "This might be better in the shower. Hold tight."

He slid from behind Tony, hurrying over to the shower and turning it on. Steam billowed out, fogging up the room as he went back, scooping Tony up out of the tub.

"I can still walk, you know" Tony said, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"I know" Steve said, shushing him. Taking him over to the shower, Steve set him down carefully, checking to make sure the spray wasn't too hot or cold. When it was perfect, he let Tony step in, the water rushing over him as he tilted his head back, wetting his hair.

Joining him, Steve grabbed the shampoo again, pouring some into his hands and working it into a lather. Gently he ran his hands through Tony's hair, his fingers massaging Tony's scalp, loosening all the sweat and grime the day had left behind. Tony groaned, leaning into the touch.

When he was done, he grabbed a wash cloth, drizzling body wash on it while Tony rinsed his hair, letting the water carry the soap down his body in white streams. Slowly, Steve started at Tony's neck, rubbing the soapy cloth in small circles, scrubbing lightly at his skin until he was clean. He moved downward and Tony just stood passively, letting Steve take care of him.

When Tony was all clean and rinsed, he turned to Steve, trying to take the soap from him.

"No, just go dry off" Steve said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll wash up and then we can sleep." Tony did as he was told, stepping out of the shower and toweling off, making sure to hang a towel on the hook for Steve. Running the towel over his head, he dried his hair just enough so that it wasn't dripping before headed for the bedroom.

By the time Steve was out of the shower and walking in to the room, Tony was already passed out, laying on top of the covers in just a pair of sweatpants. Smiling at him fondly, Steve got dressed himself, then walked over, pulling him up off the bed gently.

Tony grumbled, swaying on his feet while Steve pulled the covers down, covering him up as Tony laid back down. Going around to his side of the bed, Steve slid in, snuggling up against Tony's back, wrapping an arm around him.

"Love you" Tony mumbled into his pillow.

Steve gave him a squeeze and closed his eyes and resting his head against Tony's.

"Love you too, Tony" he said.


End file.
